battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FluoxetinePatch
=Talk Archives= *User Talk:FluoxetinePatch/Archive 1 BF1 Symthic Stats! Patch Symthic stats for BF1 Weapons are out! -- 16:26, October 18, 2016 (UTC) BF1 Class Sidearms Heres screenshot of sidearms for each class in BF1. -- 21:38, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Assault Pistols.jpg Medic Pistols.jpg Support Pistols.jpg Scout Pistols.jpg BF1 Weapon Navbox Can you make the Weapon navbox for BF1 more similar to the BFHL navbox? It clearly distinguishes what weapon belongs to what class. -- 22:24, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :Noice! Now maybe we can attack the Codex page. -- 16:46, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :I actually tried that Patch and it was not feasible. Some of these descriptions are way to long to be in the table. -- 17:01, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Yo I killed that fucker for you. Protect your profile page too. -- 21:48, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Update Hey patch Ive finally knocked out most of the Codex pages this weekend. We're now down to less than 20 codex pages needing to be created. Im also contemplating on wether or not we make Weapon Package pages for Vehicle specializations. While its true they are vehicle specific for tanks and what not planes are a different story. All fighters share the same packages from what Ive seen though I could be wrong. Give me your thoughts on the matter when you can. -- 05:00, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Nayhem Adminship Please take the time to vote for Nayhems adminship here. -- 08:23, January 30, 2017 (UTC) About the pictures that I noticed TurkPassenger (talk) 23:39, May 22, 2017 (UTC)Anytime, my friend.TurkPassenger (talk) 23:39, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Yes those images would constitute a leak and should not be added until officially revealed -- 17:20, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Awyman Deployment Hey man just a heads up. I'll be deployed for six months in the middle east by the end of the month so I'll be semi-active for the remainder of the year. Hold down the fort for me. -- 17:54, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Discord Proposal. I propose that we get a discord server up and running for general usage, namely we can make users stay if they feel apart of the community and/or get new users/make some older users return - Slopijoe (talk) 14:39, September 21, 2017 (UTC) https://discord.gg/yrptjCK invite ofc. ETA on computer repairs? We want you back, we want you back <3. Seriously, ETA on comp fix? -- Slopijoe (talk) 03:50, December 16, 2017 (UTC) You can download discord on your phone, we miss you fam--Slopijoe (talk) 07:35, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Get The fuck on discord, we miss you and we have cake fool -- Slopijoe (talk) 12:01, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Computer Is your computer still having issues? We miss you on discord lmao. -- Slopijoe (talk) 19:01, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Promoted! C'rats, B'rat! -- — Nayhem (talk) 07:31, July 12, 2018 (UTC) About the imfdb pictures Hey, PillzSufrie here, sorry about adding in those pictures from imfdb, will update them with my own pictures from the Test Range Why why do u not allow me edit on this wiki? 19:54, February 15, 2019 (UTC) About Fox767451 I recommend you to block him indefinitely this time. He's been inserting the same type of false information on other wikis, and clearly has no intention of editing in good faith. 23:02, April 8, 2019 (UTC) TBF Weekly Challenges Hey Patch can you complete the Trial By fire Weekly challenges. We’re almost out of time. --''awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png ('Talk/ )' 16:47, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :We could potentially look on on youtube for descriptions. I record and post each weekly reward on my channel but not the descriptions. For future videos I’ll click on them so we can go back. --'awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (Talk/ )''' 22:57, June 5, 2019 (UTC)